diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Meme City
Meme City is a large city located along the East Coast of the state of New York. By 2019, it grew to become the largest city in the United States during the aftermath of the Thanos Incident, so much so that it's now considered the de facto capital of the state. It is the location of the residence of several important members of the Global Protection Agency (ex. George Washington) and the central recurring setting of the George Washington Show. Its Eastern sector bears a striking resemblance to Tokyo, while the Western sector looks a lot like New York City. Points of Interest * George Washington's House * Shaggy's House * Tulip's House * City Hall * Mt. Dank * Top-Secret U.S. Military Base * Hidden Passage to the Core of the Earth * Meme City Central Park * Meme Temple * Cave of Eternal Peril * South Castle Remains * Meme City Police Department (MCPD) * Papa's General Store * Sexyland Amusement Park * Eternally Frozen Lake (Lake Meme) * Abandoned Launch Base * Dank Forest * Meme City Pumpkin Farm * Meme City Christmas Tree Farm * Chaos Onion Shrine * The Forbidden Pit * The Burger King in the Sky * Daddy's Corn Dogs * Meme City Convention Center * Baguette McFagFace's Hideout * Meme City Cemetery * Bill and Hillary Clinton's "House" * Meme City Casino * Mr. Gaylord's Car Rentals * West Harbor * Meme City Airport (formerly the Meme City Spaceport) History This location and the events surrounding it have a long in-universe history, so bear with me here. WARNING: Plenty of George Washington Show spoilers lie ahead. The land that Meme City occupies today was first occupied in the late 1400s by a group of hunter-gatherer tribes. Eventually, war broke out among them and invaders, and the land was left devastated. According to legend, Shaggy himself descended from heaven and gave the original inhabitants the seven Chaos Onions, which they used to lay waste to the invaders. A shrine dedicated to Shaggy and the Onions was then built, with the Onions placed within. This tribe was later found by the English in the 1700s, and a village was founded on the land which was soon abandoned because it was financially unsuccessful. The only notable things that happened at this time was the naming of Mt. Dank and when George Washington was frozen in the ice of the mountain so he could be awakened years later, fulfilling some local prophecy. The land would not be touched again until 1940, when the U.S. Military built a secret nuclear research facility as a part of the Manhattan Project. It was converted to a standard military base at the conclusion of the war. Soon afterwards, construction of a tunnel to the Earth's core began, which was completed in 1954. A massive nuclear bomb was later built - potent enough to demolish the planet - meant only for the most drastic of measures. Amid protests from local natives, the Chaos Onions were used as an energy source. When the weapon was tested, it nearly went off, but was thankfully shut down just in time. After this incident, the base was closed and the Chaos Onions were returned to the shrine. The success of the weapon, however, established the site as a hub of scientific achievement. Eventually, Meme City as it's known today was established in 1969. It was intended as a HQ for the Dank Meme Space Program, an ambitious private space organization, and was the primary research facility for the construction of mankind's first space colonies - the Andromeda Space Colony and its respective line of colonies. However, it was later opened as a standard city. It gradually grew in size, and continued space travel-related research. However, by the early 1980s, the city was in deep financial trouble. The high costs of operation of the Andromeda colonies combined with the dwindling population proved taxing. By 1984, construction began on the organization's biggest, most ambitious project yet - the Titan Spaceport. While it was completed in 1991, it was closed down quickly because of financial issues. This was a huge blow to the project manager, Vladimir Morozov, so he and his friends (who had worked closely on the project with him) built a giant lazer so they could destroy Meme City, completed in 1992. He was quickly arrested, sent to Prison Island, and his friends were killed. Enraged, Vladimir broke free from Prison Island, stole the Chaos Onions, stormed the Andromeda Colony, and set up a program to send it flying into the Earth, destroying it. He was unsuccessful, and the program was never carried out. Vladimir then escaped to and entered hiding in East Siberia, and all of the Dank Meme Space Program's spacecrafts were shut down. The company was then liquidated and its assets and intelligence given to NASA, who used some of the technology they developed in its International Space Station project. The Mt. Dank Military Base was then sealed off and Meme City was recognized as a standard city. The Chaos Onions were put in random locations - the Crimson Onion was put into the Meme City News HQ, the Blue Onion ended up stored in a password-protected barn on the Meme City Pumpkin Farm, the Golden Onion went missing, and the Platinum Onion was inadvertently sold to Vladimir, posing as a government research facility. The events and closing of the space colonies were kept under wraps, covered up with the excuse of "maintenance issues." Over the course of the 1990s, Meme City recovered from its economic recession and began to expand. By 1996, the population had more than tripled, and more buildings were constructed. It was at this time that the Western sector was built, with construction being completed in 2001. In 1999, a secret criminal organization - the World Domination League, which had been founded all the way back in 1777 - took over the abandoned castle at the Southern point of the city. Its members included President Bill Clinton and First Lady Hillary Clinton, as well as Dr. Robotnik, its chief executive Thanos, and its founder Lord Farquaad. These guys would not become widely known of until later, but had a burning desire to take over the world. In 2002, the League initiated an undercover operation to overthrow Meme City's government. Hillary Clinton was the primary attacker. Shaggy came down from heaven and attempted to kill Hillary, but was captured by her. Shrek managed to stop her, and she fled back to the League's base. Thanos then sealed Shaggy in the Meme Temple under lock and key of the six "Power Objects." They then left the city and built a new one, Metropolis, which became an industrial haven. Shrek then located George Washington based on hieroglyphs in the Chaos Onion Shrine and unfroze him. The two immediately became close friends, and Shrek purchased a new house in the city (which is George's current residence). In 2003, George met Billy one day at Sexyland, and they both became friends. Billy was later allowed to move in with George and Shrek, despite his often obnoxious sarcastic insulting of George. These guys would soon become friends with Donald Trump come 2004, and stayed in close contact with him. 2004 was also the year that the World Domination League traveled to the Moon and built a base. They began the construction of a giant space station, known as the "Destruction Station." For the next 13 years, George, Billy, Shrek, and Donald formed the Global Protection Agency. These guys butted heads with Hillary, who was the only WDL member who attacked Meme City as the others opted to remain secret and continue developments on the Destruction Station. Robotnik also made his own space station. The GPA protected Meme City countless times, but was never officially recognized as Hillary's attacks were never very large-scale. The city managed to grow by 90% over these years, and began to incorporate many more things including the opening of its largest marketplace, Papa's General Store, in 2009. 2008 was the year that the city's current mayor, Pink Guy, was elected. In 2017, George was given the Golden Onion by Shrek, who found it in a local Walmart. Hillary Clinton was also killed this year by George and his friends. So yeah, 2004-2017 was a pretty eventful time for Meme City. Later that same year, Robotnik was fed up with waiting, and launched his own assault on George. He threatened Meme City entirely, trying to destroy it and build his empire on its ruins. When the rest of the WDL discovered this, they demoted him as he exposed them to the public. He was later killed in battle with George at the end of the Genocide City Assault. Enraged by Hillary and Robotnik's deaths, Thanos slipped into insanity. He and Bill Clinton set a new goal for the WDL: to completely destroy the world as vengeance. They revived Hillary with a pulse of energy from the Moon base, and she came back as a zombie of sorts. She and Bill in turn revived Robotnik - mind-controlling him to be onboard with the global destruction plan - and used slaves to build a space station with a massive lazer to destroy the Earth. George and friends killed them all, Hillary being finished off by her own lazer. In 2018, the Destruction Station was finally completed by Thanos, who with Andross (one of Thanos' closest friends who worked with him for millennia before the WDL was even founded) finally enacted their world destruction plot. They also revived Hillary and Robotnik, and once again used mind-control to manipulate Robotnik to be on-board with destroying the world. They were stopped by George and friends, who had freed Shaggy by gathering the power objects. Thanos used a bomb he had built on Jupiter to try and demolish the Solar System as a whole, but Shaggy put a forcefield around the planet and only it was destroyed. This is now known as the Thanos Incident, a worldwide crisis which nearly saw the destruction of Earth. Since New York City was involved, much of its population moved to Meme City, which became the largest city in the U.S. as a result of this massive influx of new citizens. Farquaad soon got involved with these events. He tried to destroy the world by rescuing Thanos from Jupiter's flaming remains, reviving Robotnik, fusing with George Soros (a Deep Dark demon), but failed and ended up in hell. Thanos and Robotnik ended up in Russia, meeting Vladimir. Robotnik broke free from the mind control, and could no longer be manipulated, so Thanos and Vladimir pretended to go along with Robotnik's plan to simply destroy the United States and take over the world. They attempted to do this by enlisting the help of Baguette McFagFace, a notorious criminal, but he failed to do anything. They then built a space station and tried to use its space lazer to destroy the U.S. (though Vladimir had secretly charged it up to Earth-shattering strength), but it failed and fell to Earth, trapping them in the Ocean. This event scattered the Chaos Onions around the world. "So, why did you suddenly delve into the story of the GPA and WDL when this is an article about Meme City," I hear you asking. That's because these events are essential to its history. In fact, it would not be as large as it is in-universe had these events not happened. Anyways, the city continues to be very prosperous, and it shows no signs of slowing down any time soon. It is currently 900% larger than its original size in 1969, and George and friends continue to reside here.Category:Locations